what was lost must be found
by fanfictionfanatic18
Summary: there was family that was broken through the war that they were lost but they will be reunited but at what cost


**A/N**

**I haven't done a fanfic in a long time so I hope you enjoy it I like to put people's input so if you have an idea you would like in it let me know I will see if I can do it also review and tell me what you think**

Prologue

The teenage girl who had long navy hair and she had the birthmark that was quite unique was breathing heavily and was tossing and turning which was a sign that she was having a nightmare the same one that she has had ever since she was a little girl and it is always the same dream she doesn't know if it is a dream or an nightmare.

"They are here for our children Maximus, what are we going to do" the women said with fear in her voice.

The man who was named Maximus pulled the woman into his arms and told her "we are going to have to go with the plan that we have set aside in case anything like this were to happen"

"But won't they be recognised because of their powers and there birth marks, I am so worried about them, but what has to be done in order to keep them safe"

"When each of our children were born they were blessed with a gift we will use that to show that to be their powers and for their birth mark there is nothing I can do, we do not much time gather the children and we will start the spell"

Once the children were gathered Maximus got to work

"I will start with the oldest and finished with the youngest and once the spell has been completed they will be transported to a different realm and I hope one day they will be reunited once again"

Elijah will you please step forward you will be sent to an friend of mine and he is aware that you are coming, when you were born you were given the gift that you not become effective to you until you are older so it will not take effect for some time now but when it does you will have the skills of a natural fighter and will protect all that you love and care for

But father when will I ever see my siblings again 10 year old Elijah ask his father

"I am not sure but I want you to try your hardest to try and reunite with them as once you or any of your other siblings touch the hand of each other all memories will be returned"

"Ok father can I say goodbye to musa first "

"I am sorry but there is no time for that we must hurry and I love you Elijah you will do good at red fountain"

Once the spell was complete and Elijah stepped through the portal and next stepped up the middle child, phoenix that was 6 years old stood up to his father and king Maximus kneelt down beside him and looked him in the eyes

"Phoenix you were gifted with the power of sports so that any sport you will try and you will succeed so I am sending you to an old friend of your mothers who will take good care of you and I am binding yours and your brother and sisters natural powers, when all 3 of you meet each other again then will the spell be undone, I am telling you this because you are very smart."

As phoenix was entering the portal Maximus told his middle child

"Enjoy your time on eraklyon"

Just after the portal phoenix entered disappeared there was loud bang noises coming from outside the palace

"Amelia we must hurry we haven't much time left" Maximus told his wife

The king turned to his youngest child "harmony, come to daddy for a minute"

Once she had walked over to him he picked her up in his arms and told her "now harmony I know you must be scared but I need you to be a brave little girl for me as something terrible is happening to the kingdom and to protect you mummy and daddy are sending you away"

"Awight daddy I be good girl"

"Max you need to hurry we haven't much time left they are at the castle gates"

The king looks at his wife with a worried expression then turned back to his daughter

"Ok my little muse you are going to have to go soon and stay with a nice couple who are going to take good care of you, the women is an old friend of the family so I know that they will take good care of you and they love music just like you do"

After the king had done the spell and summoned the portal to the little house on melody and harmony was lead through the portal but before she made it all the way through it she saw her parents fight for her life

All of a sudden she felt like someone was shaking her and then she heard

"musa wake up we are going to be late"

The navy haired girl shot up out of bed and was met with a girl with pink hair

"oh shit my alarm didn't go off sorry tecna"

"it ok but we have to hurry we r going to be late"


End file.
